


Faster, Stronger, Much More Sparkly.

by ermengarde



Category: GlamRPF, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Tommy refuses to call Adam master and Adam bemoans the lack of sparkle in being a Jedi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faster, Stronger, Much More Sparkly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is why I shouldn't chat on twitter (it's less odd than the cake ninja one, though). Ignores all but movie-canon for Star Wars and only lightly touches that. In fact, even if you've never seen the films you've probably picked up enough through cultural osmosis to understand all of this story. I blame @inoru88 (who is adorable and demented and ILH) and Adam himself #forcefeildup (sic), indeed.

Tommy walked into the meeting room, it had this fucking rad view over the busiest intersection in the city (if he'd had enough beer, anyway, because it was also really fucking high up and, yes, okay, he probably _wouldn't_ die if he fell - Luke had proven why he was the uber-high Master or whatever the fuck when he taught Tommy that light as a feather thing - but it's not like he wants to test that out, and a lifetime's worth of terror takes a little bit of getting over anyways) and he couldn't quite believe they'd made it this far.

Emperor defeated, Imperial rule overturned, all the different races living together in as much harmony as species who breathe different atmospheres and traditionally _eat_ each other were ever likely to live in, and Jedi allowed to, you know, actually fucking exist. It was fucking awesome and totally fucking worth having to attend councils or whatever.

Adam was sitting in the corner, picking at his robes and looking miserable.

"Who stole your candy, Adam?" Tommy did not want a morose Adam in the council meeting. Morose Adam led to agreeing to go on stupid missions, led to Tommy walking around in swamps, led to morose Tommy, led to the fucking darkside by way of mud.

"Huh? And it's Master, not Adam, Tommy Joe."

"I told you before; I'm not falling for that dom/sub bullshit. You're the boss, fine, I totally fucking respect that, but _Master_?"

"You call Master Luke Master." Adam pouted.

"Master Luke could turn me into a newt."

Adam gasped.

"I know that's all darksidey and he doesn't do that, but still, he totally could." Tommy went over and sat next to Adam, trying to ignore the enormous window right behind him. "So, your face is all..." he waved his hands in a sort of sad pattern "like someone stole your toy bantha."

"Someone did." Adam laid his head on Tommy's shoulder. "I was eight."

"Awh, baby." Tommy worked his arm back between them and around Adam's back. "That's sad, but I'm pretty sure it's not what's making you miserable right now."

"Uh," Adam shook his head. "No, well, right now, maybe, but when you came in? No."

"Then what? Spill." Tommy pinched Adam.

"Hey!" Adam turned to glare at Tommy. "It's these robes." He pulled at the mud-brown fabric.

"Yeah? What about them?"

"They're _brown_."

"Uh huh. Good for when you get us stuck on swamp-walking duty, the mud blends right in."

"And they look like they're made of old sacks."

"I'm pretty sure they are." Tommy pulled up the bottom of his robe and turned it over to the hem and pointed at some faint blue printing. "That's totally a Rancor-feed logo."

"I just, I know that this is better, I like that we don't need to hide who we are, I'm proud of who I am, but the clothes were _so much better_ before."

"You mean we wore black."

"And sparkly bits, yeah."

Tommy bit at his lip and thought for a moment. "We could go darkside. They get, like, rad dark robes and force lightning and shit."

Adam looked stunned. "You'd do that for me? Turn darkside?"

Tommy shrugged. "You're the boss, you know."

"Oh Tommy." Adam enveloped him in a hug and kissed the top of his head. "I love you way too much to go darkside. But... Oh!" Adam let him go and grinned at him like a maniac. “You’re a genius, baby!"

 

"Well, yeah, obviously, but why specifically?"

"Force lightning's only darkside if you use it against sentient beings, right?"

"Uhh."

"It totally is and it's the fucking _shit_ for light effects, like super awesome lasers."

"Uh huh."

Adam stood up and started pacing around the room. "I wonder if I can get it to go colors other than blue."


End file.
